A wider applicability of non-linear microscopic methods depends on finding convenient ultra fast excitation sources. To this end, we have performed and continue to perform in-house pulse characterization and noise spectral analysis of customized Ti:Sapphire lasers (S. Maiti, J. B. Guild, R. Thompson and Watt W. Webb, 1996, unpublished) that are in the developmental stage at leading laser manufacturing companies.